


Guardian of Shadow

by KirakuHigomaru



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirakuHigomaru/pseuds/KirakuHigomaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU world. The Mist guardian Mukuro escapes Vendicae once more with the help of a mysterious female who at first introduces herself as Yume ( Dream). During the time a tournament between Mafias. With her past hidden in mystery Tsuna and the others try to figure out who the female is and her connection to the Vongolia family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yume

Ch.1 My Name is Dream

 

It's been two years since Mukuro had lost contact with Chrome, after the battle with Byakuran, the tenth generation young Vongolia's quote/unquote girlfriend Kyoko, coaxed his darling "vessel" into hanging out, and has gone off on her own since without any need to call Mukuro. He was once again alone locked away in the deepest regions of Vindice. the high grade impregnable prison for those in the mafia whose punishment could not be matched by society of normal people. For two years plus the guardian of the mist has been in suspended animation left with nothing but his thoughts. sure he debated about cutting it off with Chrome,but he couldn't do that, to her Mukuro had become something like a brother to Chrome and she confessed it to him, plus it would be obvious to everyone if Chrome's organs suddenly vanished. They would probably storm the prison just to ask him why he did it. So for now he would have to make do being in his own little world inside his brain, using his own illusions on himself to project a calming, relaxing wide open field with warm sun and gentle breeze, naturally for someone like him one would suspect his calm place to be hellfire brimstone the end of humanity corpses everywhere, but being the only one around was just as good.

He was standing on top of a hill overlooking the field with a small pond at the bottom. He took a deep breathe enjoying the solace view. It was shortly ruin when he heard the sound of footsteps, someone had made it into his illusion. His eyes locked onto a girl with porcelain skin with deep powder red lips, dressed in single shoulder black dress that ended mid thigh with black open toed high heel shoes, her hair was raven dark and she had almost doll like teal eyes." You seem bored." She spoke leisurely stopping a few feet away from him. Mukuro, curious examine the woman, indeed she looked like a porcelain doll, life size and all. " I could use your help if you want to leave here" she said smiling at Mukuro. " Oya?" Mukuro finally made a sound. " 

She turned to the side overlooking the view, everything seemed to waver and melt away, a new illusion was coming into view, the dark room where no light or sound reached. where Mukuro was locked away in a stasis tank. He could see himself in suspended animation in a force coma, the view more or less annoyed him seeing the reality, but it was how illusionist worked they had to know when and where the illusion ended. "We're neighbors in a way." She commented pointing to the tank next to his, but the woman in the tank looked entirely different from the one he was seeing. "This form is more appealing to you right?" She said tilting her head. "After all human beings are just toys right?" 

Mukuro finally broke into a smirk laughing in his trademark kufufufu. " I have no clue who you are but you seem to know somethings about me." He looked at the girl into her glass teal eyes. " I know enough to have interest, I also know of your work and ability. Your fight with Mammon, your encounter with Byakuran from ten years into the future even your encounter with the Vongolia's family tenth. You're a force to be reckon with.", " You're quit formidable yourself for me not being able pick up on your stalking" he replied with a light kufufu. " well of course I study my interest carefully and now that I require your assistant, I thought it was time to approach you."

If it was any other circumstance Mukuro would have no doubt pulled out his trident and either pierce or kill the girl for her plan to use him as a pawn but it wouldn't do any good given the conditions. " sorry but I have no intentions on being someone's pawn." He commented turning away from the girl. The vision of the the two trapped in Vindice vanished and the wide field Mukuro had earlier reappeared with the addition of a large willow tree. He walked away from her and headed towards the tree taking a spot at the base. The girl followed him as she grinned. " on the contrary, I'll be your pawn." She commented standing across from him. " how so." He asked looking at her. The girl merely pointed at her own right eye but it was meant as a gesture to his. "Your paths of reincarnation. your first path is illusions but the third path is the path of the beast right, you can summon actual poisonous animals. It'll be the same process." 

" I see you have thought this through quite a bit but even I know the limits of my power." Mukuro said looking up at the girl. She sat down on her knees tucking her dress under her knees." Indeed but that's why you need an amplifier. Are you curious why I'm locked up in this place." She smiled, there was a sudden breeze as it went through her locks she waited for Mukuro's answer, but he never replied. " your silence means one of two things. You are either interested in what I'm capable of doing or you don't really care but either way I need your help. I'm not much of a fighter only when I have to but my own ability will be of use to you if you want it. I'll give you some time to think about it, and when you've made your decision just give me a call." The girl stood up dusting off her dress. " ah and for the moment my name is Yume. Though please feel free to address me as you wish." She added. Mukuro smiled devilishly as the girl started to fade out of his illusion. Leaning against the base of the tree he thought about the girls offer.

He didn't say it but he was curious about her and what she meant by an amplifier. It was interesting and so was she, but to have answered right away would've been a sign of desperation, and he had to much pride for that, even in prison. He decided to wait and allowed some time to pass before giving her an answer.


	2. Escape

Ch. 2 Diafygi (Escape)

( heads up I suck at fight scenes my apologies)

As planned Mukuro waited before calling upon Yume. During the time he tried contacting Chrome, but to no avail. Standing in an open field of wavering grass and petals from apple blossoms falling. He waited. Soon after the clear blue sky that was once day time turned to night with wild stars and darken skies. Mukuro looked over seeing the girl claiming herself to be "Yume". Looking like a doll same as before. Her black hair swaying in the nightly breeze. Wearing a purple high low gown she stopped inches away from him. She seemed quite comfortable standing so close to him in spite of how dangerous he was. He looked at her with clouds rolling over the imaginary full moon.

"Have you decided on what you would like to do?" She asked

Mukuro smirked and looked at her. He was curious on what she planned on doing to get them out, full physical form and all as well as tricking the Vendicare guards so they wouldn't be hunted down shortly after their escape.

"Very well but if you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to make your stay here an unpleasant one." He said with coldness in his tone.

"Your trident." She replied with a grin

Ignoring his threat he decided on humoring the girls request, Mukuro had his trident appear in his hand. She walked up and pressed the tip of it. Even though it was an illusion her finger started to bleed. The blood flowed down the spike of the trident. The metal started to sizzle as weird markings started to appear. The illusion world Mukuro created that Yume took over started to rumble. Yume kept her finger pressed tightly down on the trident. More blood started to flow as it began to roll over onto Mukuro's hand. The blood trickled up his arm as if it was possessed. Though curious Mukuro didn't budge or flinch. She smirked and watched as the blood slithered up his neck. Now circling around his right eye the possessed blood soon absorbed into his eye with very little feeling. Mukuro's eye set for the first path glowed in a manner he wasn't accustomed to nor had experienced before. The outline of the kanji that symbolized "one" glowed in an almost fiery orange. The illusion world started to crack and shatter, with the sound of class breaking. It resonated and echoed as pieces of the illusions crumbled. Practically in a jigsaw manner the scenery changed to clearer night skies outside of an auditorium. The remaining pieces of the illusions fading into dust. When the pieces settled he looked to the female. She had changed from her doll appearance to a female with long Crimson hair and purple eyes, dressed in a kokuyo uniform in order to humor Mukuro. Though the skirt was slightly shorter and the the top was open and tied at the ends with a black tank top underneath, finishing it off with thigh highs and brown boots. Mukuro smirked pleased by her appearance. It was the same figure as the one he saw in the stasis tank. This was her real form.

"Now how can I tell if this is the real thing of an illusion of your own." He asked.

" I thought you could tell the difference between illusions and reality. If it feels real then it must be real right? But if you need more convincing then let's go inside that auditorium for better proof." She stated.

Mukuro look towards the auditorium and went towards it. The female following close behind. With the doors shut, muffled sounds could be heard as well as worried voices. Mukuro instantly recognized one of the voices to be Tsunayoshi's the Vongolia's tenth boss, and he sounded concerned. He pressed on the door with barely any pressure and the door swung open as fog rolled out. He looked around as the sounds of choking and coughing was now being heard. The fog smelled of toxins, but not the kind to kill but it could still be harmful if inhaled a lot. When the fog depleted Mukuro's eyes fell on Tsuna, Reborn, his more obnoxious guardian Gokudera, the tenth Cavallone boss Dino, and Chrome. Who at the moment was in the middle of at fight with an unknown figure, cloaked in black with fog was seeping from under the cloak. Chrome not being much of a fighter was losing as she clinged to the trident to keep her from collapsing. Before the fight had started she herself had tried to contact Mukuro, but he was not able to hear her oddly enough.

"Oya? Seems you weren't lying." He said

" I don't lie." She replied instantly.

Tsuna turned his head to cough when he saw Mukuro standing at the entrance of the gym. He thought for a moment wondering if he was seeing things as he rubbed his eyes and then looked at Chrome and then back to Mukuro. Surprised, the 10th boss shouted gathering the attentions of the others but their oppenents.

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome spoke softly.

Mukuro smirked and walked toward the Vongolia and his group. Gokudera instantly on guard against Mukuro as was Reborn, and even The 10th Cavallone boss Dino was ready to defend his little brother. The cloaked figure shuffled looking in Mukuro's direction as Mukuro glanced at him in return. Chrome couldn't help but run towards him but stopped upon seeing the other female with him. Chrome possibly being the only one at the moment to notice the additional person with Mukuro.

"You but how?" Tsuna questioned still in shock

"Don't worry about the details Vongolia. I merely got tired of wondering what my Chrome was doing." He replied.

Chrome looked almost terrified hearing Mukuro's voice and seeing him in person. True she hadn't been in contact with him, but she was finally making friends which filled her mind with other things than Mukuro. Reborn seemed concerned as well, but refused to say anything at the moment. Mukuro turned his head to Chrome and held out his hand. Gripping the trident she had in her possession she returned the trident to him. Watching from the top of the auditorium the ever so biased Cervello judges were watching idly before jumping down.

"This is a guardian only battle. There cannot be any substitutions." One spoke.

Mukuro looked at the one who spoke and chuckled. They watched as Chrome also handed over the Mist Ring.

" Kufufufu. Though I don't like picking up someone's mess or admitting it. I am afraid that I am the Mist guardian to this nutshell family." He said.

The Cervello's looked at one another. They all looked the same but they were not the same ones that had judged the ring battle with the Varia group. Unsure on how to call it they looked towards Tsuna to comply for an solid answer. All Tsuna could mustered was a simple nod. With that alone Mukuro went onto the floor. Chrome turned and watched as she went by the female. She looked at her with a slight blush thinking she was really pretty. Tsuna finally noticed it as well, but wasn't sure if he should ask who she was or watch the fight, but one thing was certain. He was glad Hibari wasn't around.

"Please continue the battle." Spoke the Cervello.

They cleared the floor and the battled started up again. The cloak figure seemed to be at a loss. This new opponent seemed way different than the young girl. Stronger and more blood thirsty almost. He was only going easy on the girl in hope of knocking her out and it would be his victory, but now he was gonna have to actually get serious. The female looked at Chrome and then at Mukuro.

"So what's going on? I thought you guys had a battle for the rings?" She asked.

Chrome seemed shocked that she knew. Tsuna was the one that was about to answer but was stopped by Reborn. Chrome fidgeted nervously and shuffled under the female gaze as she glanced back at her.

"I-it's basically a guardian fight. The way boss explained it was some sort of Mafia tournament for head of the overall Mafia." She said quietly.

"Are they that bored?" She said bluntly.

"R-reborn-San said it was a common thing but this time there is more at stake but hasn't said much else." Chrome said.

"Sounds like the Mafia." She responded

"Would you two mind?" Mukuro said

He looked back at the two. Chrome lowering her head and the other simply smiling lightly at him. He turned back and looked at his opponent. It was obvious that this wasn't going to be a problem for him. With a twist and spin of the trident the illusions broke out. Lava erupted from the floor and rained lava rocks. Upon hitting the ground the rocks burned and caught fire to the floor. The heat was all too real. Tsuna flailed and dodged the flying rocks to avoid getting burnt.

"What is he thinking? Is he trying to burn the place down?" Gokudera commented.

"I think he's excited." The female said

Gokudera looked at the female and sneered. He rushed to Tsuna hearing him scream as a lava rock came flying at him. Pushing him out of the way the female watched in amusements. It wasn't much longer with the flashy opening that Mukuro and the cloaked opponent started to fight. His eye changed entering the fourth path. The kanji becoming line with a deeper red light. His aura exploded in a huge burst. Surrounding him in a cyclone of power mist flames entwined with a dark dark aura Tsuna's color ran from his skin sensing how strong his aura was. The first time they fought it wasn't that strong. Reborn looked towards the estranged female who was watching intently. Mukuro struck his opponent fiercely. Without any time to react the material of the cloak started to rip as Mukuro cut through it.

"Kufufufu, You seem so boring suddenly." Mukuro said displeased.

"I was hoping for a better challenge."

Their was a mechanical clanking sound coming from the figure and suddenly it started to tremble and shake. Lights shined through the many rips and tears in the cloak. The sound of beeping alarmed the group as well as did the Cervello. In a blinding light a bomb went off with a loud rumble that blew out the windows and destroyed the auditorium. Tsuna and the others huddled together in fear of the falling debris, but nothing ever touched them. Barely opening his eyes Tsuna looked up. Something was swinging above them.

"A chopper blade?" He thought obliviously.

He looked around trying to find the chopper but instead spotted the girl that arrived with Mukuro. She was swing something over head in an abnormal amount of speed. Clearly with enough momentum and strength to break up the debris even more. When everything settled the item being swung started to slow. Tsuna could barely tell what it was. It looked like a chain with a weight at the end. It suddenly retracted and went towards the girl. Wrapping around her arm before she lowered her arm to her side. Tsuna felt a sense of relief from the girls rescue. Thinking she might not be a bad person. A common thing that became somewhat a habit when there were people associated with Mukuro. Chrome being the obvious only exception.

"Thanks." He said lightly.

She didn't reply and looked back to where Mukuro was during the explosions. The family of the Vongolia stared thinking in unison that there was no way anyone could survive a close range explosion not even Mukuro. Tsuna worried and fret over the loss of the mist guardian. There was a suddenly silence before a synchronized whoosh sound was heard. Black cloaks appeared the Vongolia's were surrounded.

" Dammit there's more of them." Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"This is against the rules right? They can't do this right reborn?" Tsuna asked frantically.

" unlike us Tsuna the Cervello's weren't so lucky in the explosion. Without them to watch no one can call off this ambush." Reborn stated.

Tsuna looked around as his guardian closed in ready to protect his boss. Yume looked behind and then around her. She could tell there was something off with the figures. Looking closely she could tell that some were transparent. A rather pathetic illusion, but it ruffled the other's feather.

"Don't do anything." She said calmly

" hah? Around stupid we're surrounded we need to do something or they are going to hurt juudaime." Gokudera commented.

"Check again. The majority of these aren't even real."

"Eh?" Tsuna responded baffled

He looked around and with a much more clearer, calm view his intuition could tell. Admitting she was right Gokudera and the others stood down. Yume looked around as well as did Chrome trying to find Mukuro. It was still pretty dusty from the explosion but by that point they should've been able to see figures in the dust.

"How annoying." She spoke lowly

It couldn't have anymore than five minutes before the ground started to shake. The foundation left from the explosion cracked and opened. Hissing with pressure escaped steam and heat. In all that a large figure came shooting out of the ground, landing with a crash. The cloaked figure had been defeated. After which Mukuro was the next one emerge from the earth, totally unharmed. Tsuna rushed up but kept a safe distance. He wanted to ask if Mukuro was okay but he knew better. Instead he looked over at the cloak figure. All he could see was glimpse of burnt bruised skin. It horrified Tsuna simply by seeing such little detail of the mysterious fighter. Mukuro walked past Tsuna and the others to Yume and Chrome.

"Wait!" Tsuna finally broke out.

"Is he..." He paused

" not real" Mukuro interrupted Tsuna

Mukuro chuckle and with a light tap of his trident what few figures that weren't illusion fell to the ground vanishing. In what can only be explained as sludge the remanence of the remaining figures slithered towards the crisped opponent. Sliding under the cloak themselves once all the pieces were together they formed and molded under the cloak and then deflated into nothing. It was an impossible feature, but since becoming the boss of a Mafia family Tsuna was use to weird, and the impossible. Just not to such degree.

" if you haven't notice that opponent used the explosion as a means to escape, but he was going against me and I don't fall for such cheap tricks. Yet another worthless battle with a pitiful opponent." Mukuro said arrogantly

It seemed that aside from the auditorium being totally obliterated Tsuna's night could return to normal for the time being. Or so he thought. Hearing the sound of a gun being cocked he looked towards reborn who was pointing a gun towards the female. The girl seemed unbothered by the arcobalenos' gesture and looked down at him.

"Tell me who you are." Reborn demanded.


End file.
